


Touch Me Like It's The Last Time

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band), Platina Data
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Platina Data Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know how she does it, how she’s able to work with Kagura and not speak to him or touch him the way she normally speaks or touches him when she knows it is him she is with; how she keeps her distance from Kagura when Kagura talks about nothing but work, when he goes on and on about the project they are working on as if they were merely co-workers and not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me Like It's The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yumi_usagi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yumi_usagi).



> ave you guys watched the awesomeness that was Platina Data? If you haven’t and you’re planning on watching it in the near future (I hope, because you’re missing something so amazing if you haven’t watched it yet), better to stay away from this fic. There’s a little bit of spoiler here so don’t tell me I didn’t warn you :D Again, Happy Birthday yumi_usagi and to all you guys who ships this pairing too <3

Ryu woke up to the familiar feel of Saki’s fingers stroking his cheeks.  
  
The first he sees is her mouth, full and pouty, the way he remembers it to be; she is pouting and he couldn’t help the slow spread of warmth starting from the heel of his toes to every limb on his body just by simply waking up to the sight of her. He feels that familiar urge to trace the outline of her lips with his own mouth when he sees the edges curl into an impatient pout, feels the need to chase her annoyance away by delving his tongue inside the warm crevices of her mouth for a thorough taste.  
  
But he doesn’t, because for now he simply wants to look at her and look at  _her_ , drink in the sight of her for as long as he could – for as long as he is allowed to, because it’ll be another week before he gets to see her so close like this again, before Kagura takes over what has always been  _his_ , and live his life for him where it’s as if her existence only matters because she can do something that Kagura couldn’t.  
  
He doesn’t know how she does it, how she’s able to work with Kagura and not speak to him or touch him the way she normally speaks or touches him when she knows it is  _him_ she is with; how she keeps her distance from Kagura when Kagura talks about nothing but work, when he goes on and on about the project they are working on as if they were merely co-workers and not like  _this_.  
  
“Wake up,” she prompts him, and he realizes he has closed his eyes again when her fingers stroking his face reaches his temple. He smiles and does as he’s told, blinking sleepily at her as he lets his own hand crawl up to cradle her face, gently brushes the hair off the side of her face to softly thumb at the birthmark on her cheek.  
  
“I am up,” he tells her, cards his fingers through her hair while he pulls her face down to his, his mouth meeting hers into a few gentle kisses; she melts into him, parting her mouth obediently as he softly nips at her bottom lip before giving in to tasting her more. She is smiling when he lets her up for air, smiling and blushing and looking the least aware that she is the sole reason why, up until now, Kagura still hasn’t managed to fully erase his existence so he could claim this body as his own and use it for his own selfish reasons.  
  
“Good.” she says, “Half-hour. Finished.” she tells him in her usual monosyllabic manner, and she doesn’t have to elaborate on that for him to know that again he’d spent the last half-hour napping, just like always. “Today, yes?” she follows, quietly, grabbing for his hand and pointing at the still unfinished painting of her sitting on its usual place.   
  
“Not today, no,” he tells her, shaking his head and keeping his fingers laced against hers, pulling her back towards him when she tries wriggling away; she’s pissed and he couldn’t blame her, since it is the first time he actually said no to painting, and most of all to painting  _her._  
  
But today he wants to simply hold her, look at her for as long as he could before he has to vanish back into the shadows again, and let Kagura takes over – again.   
  
He doesn’t know why it feels like this is going to be last time he’s ever going to hold her like this, the last time he’s ever going to feel the softness of her skin, the scent of her hair, the taste of her lips.  
  
He has his arms wrapped around her from behind in no time, knows that he only has to hold her so tight like this for her to stop fighting back. Sure enough, Saki stills against him, her hands finding his as he shifts to nose at her hair, the back of her neck before he digs his face into her shoulder.  
  
“No painting?” she asks just as quietly while she allows him the luxury to feel the warmth radiating from her body to his. “Today?”  
  
He nods as he brushes her hair aside and starts peppering tiny kisses across the back of her neck. She shudders when his lips trails from her neck to the underside of her ear, and her body gives a kind of a minor convulsion when he leans up to catch her earlobe in between his teeth, giving the sensitive flesh a gentle bite.  
  
“Saki-chan,” he murmurs her name when she all but submits to him, melting into him with her hands tight against their grip on his arms. “P-Please?” he whispers, and knows that she knows what it is he’s begging for even without him saying it.  
  
She nods into submission and gently turns inside his arms to face him, her cheeks are pink and she is biting down on her lips hard; he shakes his head and cups her chin, leans in forward to kiss her lower lip gently as if to make up for her hurting herself deliberately.  
  
“Just say stop and you know that I will, Saki-chan,” he breathes into her mouth as he holds her, kisses her again when she all but shakes her head in return.   
  
“N-No. This. O-Okay,” she says, worming her arms around his neck when he pulls back and presses his forehead against hers, touches the side of her face where her birthmark is. It had taken so long for her to get used to him touching her face like this, and he couldn’t be any happier than he is now that she’s allowing him to do more than just touch her and kiss her the way she used to.  
  
“Sure?”   
  
Her hands are cold where she has wrapped them around his neck and her body is shaking slightly when she moves to press herself flushed against his.   
  
“For Ryu,” she says, “for  _you_ ,” she follows with a shy, little smile and he knows it is answer enough.   
  
He quickly leans in and kisses her, directs them towards the makeshift bed on the far side of the room, but not before he pulls her in and whispers.  
  
“ _You’re_  mine,” he says, pinches the tips of her nose and smiles. “ _Ryu’s_ , not Kagura’s… mine, and no one else’s.” he tells her, and knows that Kagura knows it too.  
  
Saki nods, tilts her head when he presses a kiss on her temple. “Yes.” She agrees. “ _Yours_.”  
  
#  
  
He found it a bit harder to maneuver them both towards the makeshift bed (which is mostly just about two or three layers of old futons put together) because Saki wouldn’t let him go. Her arms are tight around his neck, and it doesn’t help that she’s even taller than him by couple of centimeters even without her flats on; she is also busy pressing hurried kisses all over his face, not caring whether they are actually bumping against a few of his canvasses on their way to the bed.  
  
He keeps an arm around her waist to make sure she doesn’t stumble over, keeping his other hand free to yank her to him if she happens to trip on her feet; at least they manage to finally reach the bed and he allows himself the luxury to kiss her properly this time, deeply, worming one of his hands around the back of her neck to keep her head in place.  
  
He keeps his hold around her even after they pull apart, not wanting to let her go even for one second; she has her eyes closed as she lets her fingers up to trace his face, a little private smile blooming at the corners of her mouth when he leans forward to press a gentle kiss against the line of her jaw.  
  
Then he realized she is reaching down to take one of his hands into hers, lifting their joined hands together to her lips and dropping a soft kiss against the inside of his palm.  
  
She looks up to him and whispers. “Don’t be scared,” she says with a little smile he knows she reserves only for him, and he shudders because again, she could tell what he’s feeling just by holding his hand against hers, and smiles gratefully because just like always, she’s the one telling him that everything will be alright instead of the other way around.  
  
He pulls her close and kisses her hair. “Saki, I…”  
  
She leans up and presses a kiss to the side of his mouth, brings her mouth next to his ear and whispers. “Aishteru, Ryu…” in a voice so tender like she knows he needed more than her apparent willingness to go on with this.  
  
His breath catches in his throat and he hugs her tight enough to hurt, mumbles her name to her hair as he keeps her close.  
  
That is all he needed to hear.  
  
The next instant he has her lying on her back on the bed, his hand gentle on her face as he kisses her softly on the mouth; her own fingers are tight on his hair, kissing him back and murmuring his name every so often, her fingernails grazing his scalp whenever he dives in for a deeper, more passionate kiss.  
  
They are both breathing hard when he tears his mouth away from hers, still breathing hard when he starts nipping his way down her body while he gently undresses her. Her huge scarf was the first to go, and he made sure he keeps his eyes locked on hers as he peels her clothes off her, one after the other.   
  
When he is finally down to the last of her clothing, he realized she is crying; his fingers still, his body freezes as he looks down at her, his throat constricts at the sight of her.   
  
“S-Saki-chan, w-we don’t have to --- i-if you don’t want –“  
  
She shakes her head and pulls him down to her, her mouth claiming his into an almost pleading kiss. When he pulls back far enough to look at her, he realized she is smiling through her tears.  
  
“Please?” she tells him, her fingers playing against the hem of his shirt.  
  
He leans down and kisses her softly. “I will,” he says, kisses her again and says, “Thank you.”  
  
#  
  
He towers over her, braces himself up on his knees as he rearranges her legs, parting them apart; she keeps her eyes shut, fingers tight against their grip on the fabric beneath her, breathing evenly and waiting, just waiting.   
  
She looks calm, and he thinks it’s completely unfair that he is the one feeling the proverbial butterflies fluttering around his belly as he watches her, his own hands are shaking as he leans down to kiss her navel.  
  
She gasps when his lips landed against the soft skin of her thighs, murmurs his name when he attaches his lips on the same spot and sucks down softly. He uses his other hand to freely trace her milky white legs, up and up and up, alternating between sucking her bellybutton and kissing the flatness of her stomach.  
  
When his fingers reach the V of her thighs, she whimpers, her fingers flying to his hair when he gingerly traces her there, and he realizes he is letting out whimpers of his own as he watches his fingers get slicked with the evidence of her own desire.  
  
“S-Saki-chan, I – c-can I –“  
  
Saki doesn’t even let him finish, just pulls him up and nods her agreement, her eyes are closed and her mouth slightly parted. She’s beautiful and extraordinary, and she’s his.   
  
He ducks down to kiss her, licks the inside of her mouth as if he is trying to relearn her by doing so; Saki keeps her arms wrapped around him as he slightly struggles to align their bodies together; he towers over her, making sure to brace himself on his arms and legs instead but she timidly wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him down to her, his hardness grazing her warmth.  
  
“Take me,” Saki-chan breathes into his mouth, repeating her request as she pulls him down for another kiss. “Ryu,”  
  
“Oh god,” he blurts out at the same time Saki-chan’s fingers found him and she parted her legs to accommodate him, aiming the tip of him to the very center of her being. “It would h-hurt, Saki-chan –“  
  
Saki surges up and kisses him again. “Do it.”  
  
He touches her face and presses his mouth against her temple, thrusting when Saki closes her eyes and tightens her hold around his neck.   
  
“Oh,” a pained sob escapes her throat and he stills, breathing harder, willing himself not to buck into the welcoming heat that is her, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside her; he’s not even fully in and god knows he wants to thrust his hips and fill her completely, but he doesn’t want to hurt her any further.  
  
“S-Saki-chan, should I sto –“  
  
Saki shifts then, her legs pulling him down and the movement is enough to make him groan and he realized he is buried so deep into her and shaking.  
  
When he looks up, she is there – her gaze unwavering as she reaches up to trace his cheeks with the tips of her fingers.  
  
“Aishteru,”  
  
He gasps, says the word back over and over as he thrusts into her, her fingernails raking across his back as he lets himself go, taking her with him to a place where nothing else matters.  
  
#  
  
  
 _Ryu,_  
  
 _Saki and Kosaku are dead, did you kill them?_  
  
 _Kagura._  
  
  
 _Kagura,_  
  
 _I just found out – oh god. No, I did not! Why did you think I was the one who killed them? Give me some more time._  
  
 _Ryu._  
  
  
 _Ryu,_  
  
 _The DNA analysis revealed skin particles found underneath of Saki-chan’s fingernails matching us, how do we explain this?_  
  
 _Kagura_  
  
  
 _Kagura,_  
  
 _That doesn’t mean I killed her._  
  
 _Ryu._  
  
  
 _Ryu,_  
  
 _But what does it mean? How did our skin particles ended up on Saki’s – oh._  
  
 _Ryu, what the fuck._  
  
 _Kagura._  
  
  
 _Kagura,_  
  
 _Yes. Now you have all the reason to help me find whoever did this to her._  
  
 _And fast._  
  
 _Ryu._  
  
  
 _Ryu,_  
  
 _To do that, we have to run._  
  
 _Kagura._  
  
  
 _Kagura,_  
  
 _I’m in._  
  
 _Ryu._


End file.
